In the past, non-wood pulp and wood pulp have been used as materials for absorbers in disposable absorbent articles such as sanitary and hygiene articles (see PTL 1, for example). In PTL 1, the water retention of the absorber under pressure or compression is increased by blending pith-containing bagasse pulp and wood pulp, which differ from each other in bulk density, in a prescribed ratio, thereby adjusting the bulk density.